Nem todos os eventos necessariamente têm causas
Direitos Reservados ao Iron Chariots, Link original aqui. Este argumento é uma crítica ao argumento da causa sem causa, o argumento cosmológico e o Kalam, onde afirmam que: * Tudo o que existe deve ter uma causa ou, * Tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa. Estas declarações são, indiscutivelmente, uma generalização apressada a partir de um conjunto limitado de observações. O consenso científico de um universo temporalmente determinista era popular na física clássica até o final do século 19. Com a descoberta da radioatividade e da mecânica quântica no século 20, a questão da causalidade em física se tornou muito mais ambígua e o determinismo é geralmente rejeitado. Este argumento não tem a pretensão de dar certo conhecimento sobre algum evento não ter causas, o que seria difícil estabelecer cientificamente. Tudo o que é necessário é estabelecer a possibilidade de eventos não causados. Não há nada nas leis da física que exige que a lei de causa e efeito seja mais do que generalizações para interagem com o mundo acima do nível quântico. Isso prejudica a premissa de que "Tudo que começa a existir tem uma causa". O nome técnico para o conceito é Problema Glendower. A visão oposta é o Princípio da Razão Suficiente. Um conceito similar é de "fato bruto", que é um fato que é verdadeiro, mas não tem uma explicação ou depende de qualquer outro fato. Radioatividade e Mecânica Quântica Não há nenhuma maneira conhecida de prever o momento do decaimento radioativo de um único átomo, por exemplo, do isótopo carbono -14 para o carbono -12. "A deterioração radioativa é determinada pela mecânica quântica - O que é intrinsecamente probabilística, Portanto é impossível trabalhar quando qualquer átomo em particular irá decair, mas podemos fazer previsões com base no comportamento estatístico de um grande número de átomos ''Radioactivity, Institute of Physics"'' As partículas virtuais são partículas existem, mas tem vida muito curta (geralmente pares?) que entram em existência e, em seguida, aniquilam uns aos outros. É possível que a formação de partículas virtuais não tenha uma causa específica, uma vez que elas ocorrem no vácuo, mas são estatisticamente aleatórias. Existem partículas virtuais para esses tempos curtos que não podem ser observadas diretamente. Elas podem ser observadas indiretamente pelo efeito Casimir. http://infidels.org/library/modern/mark_vuletic/vacuum.html "Partículas virtuais são realmente partículas reais. A teoria quântica prevê que cada partícula passa algum tempo como uma combinação de outras partículas em todas as formas possíveis. Estas previsões são muito bem compreendidos e testado. http://www.scientificamerican.com/article/are-virtual-particles-rea/" Além disso, considerações quânticos semelhantes poderia ter analogias directas para o Big Bang que podem ser sem causa. O universo era muito pequeno na primeira fração de segundo após o Big Bang e efeitos quânticos foram muito significativos. Fenômenos físicos sem causa conhecida A formação do espaço-tempo e se alguma coisa veio antes é mal compreendida. O tempo pode ter vindo a existir no Big Bang. Podem ter havido processos desconhecidos que operavam no início do universo ou antes do Big Bang. Estes podem não ter causa. Um certo vídeo do Thunderf00t ''sobre o Kalam questiona a validade do uso de conceitos cotidianos como ''"tudo o que começa a existir tem uma causa" ''em situações extremas, como o início do universo. Why do people laugh at creationists? (part 37) William Lane Craig: Thunderf00t's video on Lane Craig's version of the Kalam Cosmological Argument David Hume argumenta que a única maneira de saber se os princípios (tais como causalidade) mantêm-se em condições muito diferentes é ter experiência direta dele: ''"Está a natureza, em alguma situação, contida numa certa regra, que em outra situação é muito diferente da primeira?" Filosofia da causalidade Presumivelmente, as pessoas sempre apresentaram os seus argumentos causais, mas a análise filosófica de causalidade essencialmente começa com Aristóteles (384-322 aC). A Teoria causal de Aristóteles é muito extensa e complicada para valer a pena descrever aqui, mas é o suficiente para mencionar que ela se baseia em explorar as diferentes maneiras para se responder à pergunta "por quê?" (Como em "Por que este edifício é construído de tijolo?"). Muitos filósofos continuam no nosso dia-a-dia a prosseguir na análise semelhante do conceito de causalidade e características de respostas satisfatórias, mas isso não é o que estamos procurando - estamos à procura de um argumento do por que deveríamos realizar um princípio causal em particular. A maior parte do tratamento filosófico de causalidade é, portanto, irrelevante, e não vamos cobri-la. A justificativa da causalidade pode ser dividida para antes e depois de David Hume (1711-1776). Antes de Hume, era um dado adquirido que as leis causais, como (1a), existiam, e que poderiam deriva-las da razão e da experiência. David Hume apontou que não há nenhuma maneira de obter um princípio de causalidade pela razão pura, já que não há auto-contradição ao não se considerar. Por outro lado, de fato nós nunca vemos a própria conexão causal, somente a regularidade dos eventos. Vemos que empurrar um objeto faz ele se mover, mas nós realmente não vemos que o impulso é a causa do movimento. Por raciocínio indutivo podemos conjecturar o que é a causa, mas vamos sempre permanecermos com a possibilidade teórica de que estávamos errados, que um dia vamos empurrar o objeto e ele não se moverá. Não há, portanto, nenhuma justificação filosófica para qualquer princípio de causalidade em tudo - apenas uma científica. Esta conclusão de Hume ainda se mantêm, apesar das tentativas substantivas de adversários para prejudica-la. A tentativa mais importante para fornecer uma justificativa filosófica para um princípio de causalidade foi dada por Immanuel Kant (1724-1804). Kant efetivamente afirmou que a estrutura da consciência humana nos obriga a ver o mundo através de "óculos" de causa e efeito, por isso, impomos uma descrição em termos de causa e efeito para o mundo. Mas esta explicação não é suficiente. É verdade, como Kant mantêm, que a Razão só é possível se se puder aplicar as categorias de causa e efeito (caso contrário não se pode pensar, fazer planos, aprender com a experiência, e assim por diante) - mas isso só mostra que a razão não é anterior a causalidade, que só é possível dada a causalidade ser suficiente (causalidade ao aplicar aos seus próprios trabalhos e suas relações com o mundo). Isso não implica que a causalidade se aplica a todos os estados físicos dos assuntos (como veremos a seguir, isso não acontece). Contra-argumentos A mecânica quântica diz que certas coisas são impossíveis de prever (pelo princípio da incerteza), mas isso é diferente de não ter uma causa em tudo. As causas podem ser originárias de dimensões superiores que não podemos observar diretamente. "Eu não entendo suas dúvidas sobre a minha resposta à alegação de que partículas virtuais não ter causa. Elas não tem. Elas são flutuações da energia do vácuo. O vácuo quântico não é o nada." [http://www.reasonablefaith.org/objections-to-the-causal-principle William Lane Craig, Objections to the Causal Principle, Q&A #117] No entanto, o ponto é o momento do evento que não pode ser previsível e potencialmente sem causa. Dizer que está ocorrendo em um meio, neste caso, o vácuo quântico, não é relevante uma vez que isto não explica o momento da ocorrência. Dada a compreensão científica atual, é difícil dizer se alguns eventos quânticos têm uma causa ou não. Este contra-argumento ainda não estabelece o argumento da premissa com certeza. Objetos auto-criados violam a conservação de energia A primeira lei da termodinâmica, a conservação de energia, tem sido usada para argumentar a favor de um sistema termodinamicamente aberto, o que supostamente implica em Deus. [https://www.apologeticspress.org/apcontent.aspx?category=9&article=2106 Jeff Miller, God and the Laws of Thermodynamics: A Mechanical Engineer’s Perspective, 2007] * Se Deus existe, o universo é um sistema aberto. * Sem Deus, o universo seria um sistema fechado. A primeira lei da termodinâmica indica que, num sistema fechado, a quantidade de energia presente no sistema é constante. Assim, se o Universo como um todo inicialmente não contivesse massa/matéria/energia (com a entrada de energia sendo igual a zero). # Então, nós não veríamos o universo observado atualmente # Portanto, o universo não é fechado e, portanto, aberto. # Portanto, Deus existe. '''Mas... '''há alguns problemas com isso: # O universo poderia ter se auto-criado com a massa e energia já presente. # O universo pode ser um sistema aberto em um multiverso sem Deus. # O universo poderia ter sempre existido # Se a energia é conservada, onde obtê-la de Deus? # Se Deus pode criar a energia, por que ela não pode ser um processo natural? # O universo poderia ser fechado, ter uma energia total zero e ainda corresponder ao universo observado! Esta teoria é chamada de Universo de energia zero. Zero-energy universe on wikipedia As partículas virtuais podem brevemente existir em aparente violação da conservação da energia. http://math.ucr.edu/home/baez/physics/Quantum/virtual_particles.html Talvez possam existir objetos por períodos mais longos em determinadas circunstâncias. Referências